The Wings of a Prayer
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Followup fic to the oneshot titled "The Arms of Fate". MM/HG Hermione and her friends return to Hogwarts to find and destroy the last Horcrux, and Minerva is there, waiting to give Hermione the answer to her question. "You are about to let me down, arn't you?" Hermione accused, not daring to look at the woman beside her.


**I know I promised a Dueling update, but I also said that I trade reviews for updates, and I got alot of reviews for the Prequel to this story (The Arms of Fate), so here's the sequel you all wanted. I posted this as another oneshot as opposed to a second chapter on TAOF because I believe each of these can stand alone. Not to mention, the first part was from Minerva's POV, and this one is from Hermione's POV. If by some chance I get more demands for a continuation of this storyline, I may repost them later as a full story, but for now, this is just a follow up oneshot. Oh, and by the way, TAOF _was _cannon, but from The Wings of a Prayer is not. If I further this story anymore, it will continue to be non-cannon. Thank you all for your continued support!**

* * *

Hermione Granger stopped dead in her tracks the moment she saw Minerva McGonagall in the Great Hall. She had been marching in with half the Order, in order to back Harry up as they moved against Snape. They had to find the final Horcrux, and it was in Hogwarts, which meant they had to retake Hogwarts. Hermione had known that Minerva would be at Hogwarts, but seeing her as she fought Snape made Hermione temporarily forget to breath. All of her own cards were on the table, but she still had no idea how Minerva felt. About her.

"Mione, get moving", Ron said, shoving her forward, further into the Great Hall.

The next few minutes were a blur, as Harry spoke to Minerva about holding Voldemort off while they searched the castle. Everyone shuffled around, all set on doing their part to defend Hogwarts. Hermione was headed out the door with Ron when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around and found her face to face with the woman she was in love with. The sound of incantations surrounded her, and Ron was still holding her hand, pulling her along. "Ron, go, I'll catch up," she said quickly. Ron looked puzzled, but did as she said and went on ahead.

"We need to talk," Minerva said, as soon as Ron was out of ear shot.

Hermione sighed. "This really isn't a good time, Professor," she said. Getting let down right before going into battle was the last thing the young Gryffindor wanted. Even stupid, silly, nieve hope could be the difference between her living or dying tonight. Couldn't Minerva let let her hold onto hope for a few more hours?

Minerva took a step back and nodded. "I realize that, but..."

"You got my letter," Hermione stated, certain that she had.

"Yes, I did," the older witch replied quietly. "Crookshanks stayed with me after he delivered it. It doesn't seem that he enjoyed life on the run."

Hermione laughed a little. "He loathed it. Particularly the part about being stuffed in a cat carrier and shoved into my bottomless bag."

"Hermione..." Minerva said after a pause.

Hermione took a sharp breath. Minerva calling her by her first name was either really good or really bad. "Please, can we not talk about this till tomorrow?"

"And what if there is no tomorrow?" Minerva inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"We've both survived this long, haven't we?" Hermione pleaded.

"Voldemort wasn't on the battlefield before tonight," Minerva argued.

"I have to go," Hermione insisted. She didn't wait for Minerva to argue further, she just turned and hurried away. She had to find Ron before he did something stupid. But before she was quite out of earshot, Hermione heard Minerva say something, and it wasn't until she'd gone another five feet before her brain registered the whispered plea.

_"Be safe, love."_ Minerva had called after her.

* * *

The battle was over. They had won. Voldemort was dead, for sure this time. Hermione sat and watched with a little amusment at various people, students and adults alike, went over and poked the lifeless body of the man who had caused all of them years of fear. She would have expected the twins to be there, Fred and George, but while both had survived the battle, they were otherwise occupied, mourning over the loss of their brother.

Their brother, and her friend, was dead. After she and Ron had gone into the Chamber of Secrets to get the Basilisk fang, they had returned the battle. Bellatrix had hit him with the killing curse a few minutes later. If there was any comfort to be had, Molly Weasley had later killed Bellatrix, though it was before she'd even learned of her youngest son's demise.

"I'm sorry about Ron," a voice said from behind her.

Hermione turned to face Minerva McGonagall, but no matter how much she loved the woman, she couldn't find comfort in her words. Harry was okay, but Ron was dead. Her life would never be the same. She and Ron often joked that if she had been straight, she might have married the red haired boy eventually. Hermione couldn't help but think of the might have beens now - if she and Ron had been together, would love have been enough to keep him alive? Dumbledore had once told Harry that love was the most powerful kind of magic there was. If Hermione had not been the freak who fell in love with her female teacher, who would never return her feelings, would Ron be alive now?

"Thanks," Hermione muttered politely. "The Weasley's are taking it pretty hard. They all made it safely to the last day of the war, it seems pretty stupid that the last day was the day one of them didn't make it."

"Harry is with them now?" Minerva asked quietly.

"Yes."

"And you're not?"

"I'm not family," Hermione explained. She did honestly feel that now was not the time to intrude. Harry was engaged to Ginny. She was just a friend. Ron had lots of friends, and all of them were respecting the Weasleys' space now. Just like she was.

"Just because you don't have a family here to be with doesn't mean you should be alone," Minerva said, taking a seat next to the younger witch on the stone steps.

Hermione felt her body shudder at Minerva's proximity. This moment was a dream come true for her, and she wished she felt more happy about it. Minerva's company was welcome any time, in Hermione's opinion, but the younger Gryffindor knew what conversation was about to take place, and she wasn't sure she was ready for it. "Go on, get it over with," she muttered, kicking a stone. Her heart was already breaking, why not finish the job here and now?

"Get it over with?" Minerva asked, frowning.

"You are about to _let me down_, aren't you?" Hermione accused, not daring to look at the woman beside her.

"Hermione, look at me," the old witch said gently, after a short pause.

Hermione forced herself to turn her head and gaze into the deep emerald eyes that were now boring into her own. A moment later, much to the young woman's surprise, Minerva's lips were on her own, briefly but not so briefly that the kiss could be mistaken for a platonic gesture.

"No," Minerva whispered. "I have no intention of letting you down in any way, ever."

Before Hermione had a chance to form a reply to Minerva's totally romantic way of informing her the feelings were mutual, the two were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Um, wow," Harry Potter said, and Hermione could tell by the blush on his face that he had just witnessed his teacher kissing his best friend. "Hi, Hermione, Professor. Sorry to intrude."

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at her best friend. Harry didn't even know she was a lesbian. Ron had known, but she'd only told him because he'd kept asking her out, and she didn't think it was fair to not give him a concrete explanation as to why she could not date him. Otherwise he would have just kept trying to woo her.

Suddenly, Minerva started to laugh. "You have some timing, Mr. Potter," she said.

"I'll say," Hermione muttered.

"Did...did Ron know?" Harry asked timidly. "That you fancy...er..."

"That I fancy other girls or that I fancy McGonagall in particular?" Hermione inquired, a little more sharply than she'd intended.

"Either," Harry blushed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. For the Savior of the Wizarding world, Harry's social skills were still terribly lacking. "Ron knew I'm a lesbian, which I only told him so he'd stop asking me out. As for McGonagall..."

"Hermione," Minerva sighed, "You really don't have to use my surname, unless you've changed your mind about the direction you wish our relationship to go from here on out."

Hermione had the good grace to blush now. "Right, Minerva," she said. "Ron didn't know I fancied Minerva. No one did."

"And how long have you two..?"

"Just now, Mr. Potter," Minerva answered quickly. "What you just saw was the first anything has happened between us other than classroom activities."

Hermione couldn't help but quirk a smile at Minerva's quick defense of her integrity. Of course, Hermione had chosen to confess her feelings to Minerva at the end of last year because she knew that even if they did return to Hogwarts in September, she have come of age shortly after arriving. When they had not returned, but rather gone on the run, she'd send the confession via letter, and on the wings of a prayer, all the while knowing that there was a huge chance Minerva would not feel the same.

However, it seemed that she did feel the same. Minerva had kissed her. In front of Harry. Well, the 'in front of Harry' part surely had not been planned, but at least that took one person off the list of people she'd have to tell if she and Minerva were going to start dating. That was of course assuming that Minerva was willing to go public with thier relationship. And assuming that there was a relationship to be had. For all Hermione knew, Minerva was only interested in a short fling to indulge Hermione's desires and 'get some' in the process. She doubted that Minerva was the type to want a fling, but in fairness, Hermione knew very little about Minerva's personal life.

"Harry, I know you have questions," Hermione suddenly said, "but Minerva is right, this is _just_ happening. We got as far as _'I like you, you like me'_, before you interrupted. Can you give us some time to talk? I'll fill you in later, I promise."

Harry nodded. "Sure. I was just coming to make sure you were okay. Seems like you are, so I'll just go back to Ginny then."

"See you later," Hermione said.

"Right," Harry agreed, and he turned and walked away.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation somewhere a bit more private?" Minerva suggested once Harry had gone.

"Don't want anyone else to find out you fancy a student?" Hermione inquired teasingly.

Minerva elbowed Hermione in the ribs, and then stood and helped the younger woman to her feet. "I feel guilty enough about your age versus mine," Minerva groaned. "Please don't rub it in."

"But you still kissed me," Hermione observed. The pair began to walk, and by the direction Minerva was leading, she surmised that the Transfiguration Professor was leading her back to her personal quarters, near the Transfiguration classroom.

"Yes," Minerva said, taking Hermione hand. "I did."

"Why?" Hermione wanted to know.

Minerva didn't falter in her step before replied with ease. "Because insecurities about the age difference between us aside, I couldn't come up with a single reason why I couldn't love you. You are the match I've been waiting for all of my life, so it seemed kind of stupid to turn you away."

* * *

**Is this a better ending? Or should I do another followup fic? Please review!**


End file.
